


New

by Nope



Series: Companionverse [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: New Year's Eve again.





	New

With a loud scream of metal, the Clomian cruiser first struck, then skidded along the transpad. The Doctor's hastily modified cargo transporters blazed, converting the macrovirus infecting the ship into raw energy and then simply failed to reconstitute it, until the ship finally came to a halt and tilted over onto its side, almost fatally damaged but clean.

"Did we miss it?" Dennis asked, bouncing impatiently at the well.

"Not quite the landing I had in mind," the Doctor said, "but I do believe we got the lot. The day is saved once more, all thanks to us. Well, I say us, I mean me."

"Yes," said Dennis, "but did we miss it?!"

"I think, no, wait, hang on, yes! Come on!" The Doctor soniced open the hatch and pushed Dennis up out of it and, together, they clambered up the slope of the cruiser's roof to stand on its now upright side. "There we go!"

The ball was poised on the spike. The counter was going.

"Ten," yelled Dennis happily, and the crowds below took up the chant. "Nine! Eight!"

"Seven!" yelled the Doctor, getting into the spirit of things. "Six! Five!"

"Four!" They yelled together. "Three! Two! One!"

The ball dropped. The counter zeroed. The chimes chimed. The crowds roared.

"Midnight, January the 1st, ten thousand AD," said the Doctor.

"Happy new second, minute, hour, day, week, month, year, decade, century, millenium and whatever the thing bigger than a millenium is!" Dennis beamed at him and the Doctor laughed.

"Want to go see the year one million next?"

Dennis whooped and cheered and the sky exploded with ten thousand fireworks.


End file.
